Untitled
by RomanceFanatic713
Summary: Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts afther the Final Battle. Obviously does not include any HPHBP info in it... Harry Ginny fic.
1. Prologue

**Untitled

* * *

****Prologue **

In the summer between Harry Potter's sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts, he becomes engaged in battle against Lord Voldemort. Harry had no assistance, nor did He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It was a direct battle between the two. Harry, who had always some how done wand less magic, developed that skill throughout his sixth year to prevent Priori Incantatem from reoccurring. Lord Voldemort came to the same conclusion and also refrained from using his wand during the final battle. It was a long, grueling battle for both those in the duel and those waiting anxiously for it to end. Once it did, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, walked out of the secluded area the battle had been held on, barely alive. Witches and Wizards rushed to his aid and escorted him to St. Mungo's for treatment. He remained in critical care for two weeks, and was them released. He hadn't spoken to anyone since the day before the battle. No one knew how he had defeated You-Know-Who. Once he was out of the hospital, Harry spent all of his time at number 12 Grimwauld Place, the headquarters for the increasingly powerful Order Of The Phoenix. He continued to live in silence, never saying a single word to anyone, not even his long-term girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. Finally, September came and he returned to his home, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

A/N: I should have the next chapter up tomorrow. PLEASE review! I am a little behind on my other story because I'm working on this one but I am halfway done with chapter five on that one. Thanks to my editor Deirdre, once more, for being the best editor anyone could have. Thanks ahead of time to anyone who reviews!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I personally dont like this story. If you do, I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this up, i've been busy with trips to west virginia and drug papers about phencyclidine. summer school, dont ask. anyways, this is slightly dark and depressing and whatnot, but not too much. if you like this story i hope you like this official first chapter.**

**Chapter one**

"Harry, please talk to me," Ginny begged for the umpteenth time since he was released from St. Mungo's. He responded with silence. Ginny sighed and laid her head on his lap. They were sitting on an overstuffed couch in the Gryffindor common room, it was 1 AM and everyone else was in bed. Classes started the next day. He absent-mindedly ran his fingers through her hair, staring blankly at the fire burning in the hearth. He hadn't said anything to anyone since his birthday, which was the day before the Final Battle. Ginny understood that what had happened- although she wasn't sure what _had _happened- greatly affected him. She knew that he probably needed time to think and sort everything out.

Even though she understood why he hadn't talked to anyone, even herself, she just wanted him to say something. _Anything._ She wanted nothing more than to hear him tell her that he loved her again. She wanted everything to be back how it used to be, but she couldn't ignore reality. She knew that the world, as she, as_ he _had known it would never, ever be the same. Sure, it had never been easy being Harry Potter's girlfriend, with the articles in _Witch Weekly _and everyone making up rumors and believing them, but she could deal with that. What she couldn't deal with was how distant he seemed now. She couldn't even see the emotions in his once warm, welcoming eyes, as she had before. They were now hard and haunted, and although she still couldn't look away from them, it scared her to look into his eyes. They sat there, in what would be silence if it weren't for the crackling of the fire for at least another half hour.

"Well, there are classes tomorrow, so I am going to go to sleep, okay Harry?" she stated, in hope of getting him to at least nod. He showed no response of even hearing her. She kissed him gently; he kissed her back just the slightest bit. This, at least was an improvement. He hadn't even reacted to her kisses since that day. "You really should too." She walked up the stairs, glancing back down at him when she was half way up. "I love you," she whispered and went to bed.

Ginny woke up before everyone else in the castle that next morning. She got dressed in her new robes and walked downstairs into the common room. She found Harry soundly sleeping on the sofa they had been on the night before. She was happy he was getting some rest. He hadn't slept for the past three days. She sat in a chair across from the couch and watched him sleep for about and hour.

"Ginny? Why are you up so early?" asked Hermione sleepily as she came down the stairs. Ginny motioned for her to be quieter then replied.

"I really don't know, Hermione. I just woke up."

"Oh," Hermione said sitting in a chair next to Ginny. "So, any improvements with him? He doesn't even acknowledge that I'm around."

"Well, he hasn't said anything. He has hugged me a couple times and he kissed me back when I kissed him last night," she reported. They were discussing him as if he were a science experiment. They really cared about Harry though. They wanted him to be happy.

"Well, it's better than nothing. It's good that he at least responds to something," Hermione said quietly.

Harry didn't say anything for the remainder of the week, or the week after that, as was expected. He didn't even seem to notice when Dumbledore announced that he was Quidditch Capitan. He just sat there, staring blankly at the wall. Headmaster Dumbledore himself had taken Harry into his office and attempted to get him to communicate in some fashion. His efforts, however, were fruitless.

"Harry," began Ginny, putting away her homework supplies. "Let's go outside. I think we could use some fresh air." he allowed he to take his hand and lead him out onto the grounds. They encircled the lake twice before Ginny made a suggestion.

"How about we go and visit Hagrid? We haven't seen him in a while," she offered. When he showed no signs of disapproval of this plan, they walked over to Hagrid's hut. She knocked on the door twice before it opened.

"Well, isn't this a lovely surprise! I haven't seen the two o' ya for the longes' a times!" he exclaimed, hustling them into his hut. He poured them both a large cup of tea and poured himself some unknown amber liquid from a large bottle he had in his cupboard.

"How ya been doin'?" he asked.

"Fine," Ginny responded. "Harry, will you at least talk to Hagrid?" Her attempt once again failed. "Harry's been okay," she sighed. "A little quiet since the battle though."

"Yeh, well tha's understandable," he said, finishing off his drink and then pouring himself some tea. There was an awkward silence until Hagrid commented that it was beginning to get dark so they headed back to the castle.

They entered the unusually empty common room and sat down on the sofa, something they had done every day since school had begun. She sat with out speaking, having run out of ideas on how to get him to talk. She decided to try once more.

"Harry, I know that you don't feel like talking, but seriously. This is getting ridiculous. I am not going to be your representative anymore. I am tired of having to speak for you. I know this summer was hard for you, but there are other people in the world. You're not the only one who has problems, okay? Yes, you defeated you-know-who, we're all very happy about that. I'm glad you won and not him. I understand that the battle has changed you. But this is just too much, I can't take you being like this anymore, Harry," she said. He, as always, simply stared, but at least this time he was staring at her, not the wall. She looked into his green eyes, now filled with pain and sadness. She just couldn't take thinking about how he had once been so happy... She got up and hurried into her dormitory, leaving Harry staring at the space where she used to be.

Ginny was too upset to get out of bed the next morning. It was a Saturday, so she didn't have to anyway. The other girls in her dormitory tried to convince her to come to breakfast but she just ignored them. Around eleven she decided that she couldn't sleep any longer. This meant that she couldn't avoid thinking about what happened. Tears ran down her face as she recalled what she had said to him. How she had hurt him, she knew she had. Sure, his eyes had been different since the battle, but after she yelled at him the night before, they held the first signs of emotion she had seen in months. She could see how her words affected him, in those dark, piercing eyes. She didn't leave her room that day, or the next.

Around lunchtime, Hermione came into Ginny's dormitory.

"Hey, Gin? What's wrong?" she asked, sitting at the foot of her bed. Ginny considered ignoring her and pretending not to notice, but isn't that exactly what she told Harry not to do?

"Nothing is wrong," she said defiantly.

"Ginny, you haven't gotten out of your bed all morning. I know you; you're always up with the sun. Now tell me, what's wrong?" Hermione said calmly.

"Everything is wrong, Hermione. I screwed it all up."

"What did you screw up?"

"I yelled at Harry last night. I told him that I was sick of him pretending he was the only person in the world and that I didn't want to speak for him anymore," Ginny stated, crying harder now.

Hermione hugged Ginny and then said,

"This isn't your fault. You had every right to say that to him, it's all the truth. He's been grieving for long enough. He hasn't been truly happy since before Cedric died. All anyone wants for him is that he can be happy again. But he refuses to hear it."

"I know. I know, it's just... I can't take this. We had a really great relationship last year. Now, it hardly exists. I just want things to go back to the way they were."

"Are you going to come down to lunch, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I am hungry but I'm not sure I want to see Harry," she replied sadly.

"Come on, don't let him keep you from eating. You need some food in you," she argued.

"Alright," she sighed. "I'll be down in a few minutes, I just need to get dressed."

"Okay, I'll wait downstairs," Hermione said, Ginny nodded in agreement. Hermione left and Ginny pulled herself out of bed. She put on a pair of jeans and a plain white tee shirt. She washed her face so people didn't notice she had been crying.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, looking up from Ron, whose lap she was sitting on.

"Yeah, and I'd rather not see you two on top of each other. I had to deal with it all summer," said Ginny, in a slightly better mood than before.

"Shut up, Ginny," said Ron. She rolled her eyes as they got up and they walked to the great hall for lunch. Ginny entered the hall; it seemed the same as it always was. She sat down at her usual place, across from Ron and Hermione and next to Colin Creevey. Harry normally sat on her other side, but he wasn't there. She shrugged it off and began eating. After about five minutes, Harry walked in. he sat down next to her and ate in silence. It seemed the whole Gryffindor table could feel the tension and was also being fairly quiet. Their nioselessness attracted odd looks from the other houses and the teachers, but they all ignored it. When Ginny had finished eating, which was a while before everyone else probably would, she got up and began to leave.

**A/N: Okay, I have already begun the 2nd chapter. actually, it was going tobe the end of this one but i changed my mind. sorry if there were grammatical or spelling errors, my microsoft word was frozen or something. i knopw this chapter was kind of pointless. if there is anything HPB similar, remember, i got all these ideas before it came out and the 6th book will not effect my stories. but this one seems to fit with the 6th in a way doesnt it? the HP/GW thing and whatnot. sorry. please review.**


	3. authors note

A/N: Yeah, just to tell you, i don't plan to continue either of my stories. i dont like them. i dont have time for them. i have a lot going on and just do not have any time to write these. if i somehow get time and i am bored i may add to them, or rewrite them, or something. but dont expect that to happen any time soon. i have a lot of things i need to deal with that are more important to me than these stories. i am truly sorry. especially to those of you who liked my stories andwanted them to continue. i would, honestly, but i just cant. i howp you understand and if you plan to review this just to yell at me, i ask that you please dont. it isnt my fault that i have other stuff that is much mroe important to my life than a story that i am gaining nothing from. i am sorry. really i am.


End file.
